The World
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Havia um mundo ali, mas ele nunca notou. x NEAR, gen. Presente para Srta. Abracadabra x


**Sumário: **Havia um mundo ali, mas ele nunca notou.

**Death Note não me pertence, LOL**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

**Presente para Srta. Abracadabra, parabéns atrasado, amor ç.ç'/**

* * *

**The World**

* * *

_Se dilatando dentro da escuridão, nós trocamos votos à  
revolução  
Uma flor diabólica que brota existente do amor  
Pois eu não posso deixar qualquer um intervir  
Em nada do que está acontecendo  
Um dia, eu mostro à você um mundo resplandecente._

* * *

Havia um mundo ali, mas ele nunca notou. Para ele, o planeta limitava-se àquela sala de brinquedos branca.

(Branca e vazia).

**X**

Ele não observava as crianças que brincavam lá fora, apenas ficava em seu mundo, ignorando todo o resto.

Porque eles não eram importantes, apenas irritantes.

E, com esse pensamento, terminava mais um de seus quebra-cabeças.

(Só mais um).

**X**

Mello era um erro em seu mundo. Quebrava suas barreiras de cartas e dados com uma violência azul que machucava.

Porém, logo seu mundo voltava ao normal, com a sala de brinquedos branca e os quebra-cabeças já terminados.

Mas Mello ainda era um erro.

(A ser eliminado).

**X**

- Near! Vamos brincar lá fora! Hoje está nublado!

Linda dizia, com um sorriso. Mas ele a ignorava, porque _brincar _estava fora de questão.

Ele nunca brincou.

Todos os seus quebra-cabeças eram inimigos a serem derrotados. Demônios a serem derrotados.

(Do presente, passado e futuro).

**X**

Ele sempre estava criando fortes, fossem de dados ou de cartas. Barreiras físicas e protetoras contra os quebra-cabeças.

Os que já estavam prontos.

Porque se ele tivesse inimigos, ele existiria.

Era assim com Mello.

Era assim com L.

(L)

**X**

Ele nunca quis ser L. "Near" estava bom demais para seu gosto.

Só que todos achavam que era sua meta, porque L era praticamente um _deus_.

L queria ser deus.

Ele não.

(Nunca quis ser).

**X**

Ele não ouvia as novidades sobre os casos porque queria. Quando L agia contra _bandidos_, era só disso que se ouvia.

No refeitório, no dormitório e até na sala de brinquedos branca e vazia.

L em qualquer lugar.

(L em todo lugar).

**X**

Não era normal torcer pelos _bandidos_. Ele o fazia.

Se L morresse, talvez, tudo aquilo valesse realmente a pena. Mas só talvez.

Poderia ficar na sala de brinquedos branca, lutando com os demônios.

Sem Mello.

Sem ninguém.

Porém, ele nunca notou que, se L morresse, só haveria uma pessoa que tornaria-se L, em seguida.

(Só uma).

**X**

Ouviu as palavras da maneira mais fria. Queria gritar, porém, não conseguia. Na verdade, não conseguia fazer muitas coisas, mas se gritasse, o demônio – o quebra-cabeça – venceria.

Um branco com apenas um símbolo.

L.

(L nunca venceria).

**X**

Observou a paisagem de concreto, com medo.

Aquele não era seu mundo, havia motivos para temer!

Então ele trancou-se num lugar, sem querer mais sair, por puro e simples medo.

Ele não queria morrer.

(Não queria).

**X**

A cada passo que dava, Kira dava mais três.

Mas ele não ligava.

Não se importava em pegar Kira ou não.

Deus não existia e ponto final. Nenhum homem com um caderno maligno, faria com que ele mudasse de idéia.

Porém, assim como Mello, aquele _ser humano_ ousava invadir seu mundo.

E, assim como Mello, devia ser aniquilado.

(Forca).

**X**

Uma arma fora apontada para ele, de maneira ousada e cheia de ódio.

Mello.

Invasão.

Mundo.

Violência.

Azul.

Morte.

Seis palavras-chaves, como o número que tirou no dado, naquele exato instante.

(E fez sua aposta).

**X**

L.

Assim seria chamado, se ganhasse.

Lembrou desse fato, assim que terminou de contar seu plano para os outros.

Seria o mais odiado, no final.

Mas era seu destino, pelo que parecia.

Nada mais, além de uma letra.

(Uma letra efêmera).

**X**

Encarou aquele corpo sem vida, com algo além de frieza.

Raiva.

A pior derrota de todas.

Perdera seu tempo com aquele _ser humano_.

Perdera seu mundo por ele.

Uma palavra.

**P**_a_**t**_é_**t**_i_**c**_o_.

Deus nunca existiu, já havia dito, e aquela era a prova concreta.

Nada nunca existiu, aliás.

(Nada).

**X**

Observou a paisagem passageira, de dentro do carro.

Que lugar era aquele?

Aquilo não era seu mundo. Era muito maior.

Havia cores além do branco ou da violência azul.

Havia cheiro, e barulho.

Havia algo.

(Algo).

**X**

- Onde estamos?

- Rio Tamagawa, Near. – Gevanni sussurrou.

Gevanni. O único que ainda lhe chamava por aquele nome, por mais que já houvesse se tornado L (e não fazia nem uma hora).

- Pare o carro.

(Mandou).

**X**

Observou aquela água toda, e as cores, e a luz, e o barulho, e o cheiro, e tudo o mais, como uma criança.

Água escura, cores fortes, luz cegante, barulho ensurdecedor e cheiro de oxigênio queimando, como a criança que ainda era.

Tanto tempo num mundo sem cores e, ao final, havia aquilo tudo.

Aquele mundo.

(O mundo).

**X**

Havia um mundo ali, mas ele nunca notou.

(Não até aquele momento).

* * *

Tudo bem, era para eu ter postado ontem, mas nem entrei no computador x.x Então estou postando atrasada, hoje xD Enfim, essa fanfic mostra um Near um pouco mais são e ingênuo (ou puro) que o resto das outras fics. Porque ele não deve ser tão insano assim! (Ele ainda não chegou na teoria das ervilhas que gritam e choram para tal xD)

Então eu resolvi criar uma maneira nova de vê-lo e nela ele não gosta do L, ele não queria ser nada disso e ele não notava o resto do mundo.

E confesso que achei muito estranho e que eu mesma não entendi muito bem xD Mas a Chibi leu e disse que está foda, então eu acredito nela \o/

O título vem da música de abertura de DN, The World, do Nightmare. E o trecho lá em cima é a sua tradução XD

Escrevi essa fic na escola e agora dedico à minha beta s2 Porque ela é linda e ama esse menininho fofinho... s2 E também porque é o presente dela e ela é foda u.u Sem mais xD

**Kisses people!**

**Reviews ò-ó/**


End file.
